1. Field of the Invention
The general field of invention is portable hand tools. In particular, the field of invention is wrenches, and, more particularly, socket wrenches. Specifically, the field of invention is high torque socket wrenches suitable for adjusting, removing, and replacing tie rod ends of vehicle steering linkage systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Various socket wrenches are known in the prior art to apply a turning moment by hand to irregular shaped objects which are not easily gripped by conventional tools. Thus, the patent to L. J. Stoll, U.S. Pat. No. 1,488,843, discloses a so-called cylinder tooth wrench specially adapted to engage nuts on a threshing machine which are otherwise difficult to reach with standard tools. The patent to McGuckin, U.S. Pat. No. 1,590,200, discloses a socket wrench in which the interior of the socket is serrated so as to engage and securely hold a round nut or a nut that is badly worn. The patent to K. Hoffman, U.S. Pat. No. 1,420,701, discloses a wrench specially adapted to engage and to turn shut-off valves. The patent to Meissner, Offenlegunschrift DE 3223109A1, issued by the Federal Republic of Germany, discloses a socket wrench having a slotted cylindrical sleeve to engage radiator valves located in inaccessible places, such as wall niches. These prior art wrenches are specialized tools, each of which is designed to perform a single function. None is designed or suitable for removing and installing tie rod ends. Since these prior art tools are hand manipulated, it is questionable how effective they would be if the object to be turned were frozen in place, thereby requiring a greater wrenching action than could be transmitted with the hand tools disclosed. None of these prior art patents teaches wedge-gripping or means to power these tools.
In the specific tie rod end art, the subject of this invention, the standard means for turning a tie rod end comprises a pair of pipe wrenches. One pipe wrench is applied to an intermediate tie rod link and positioned to prevent turning. The other pipe wrench is secured in a turning position on the tie rod end. Pipe wrenches are not amenable to power actuation. Thus, if the threaded joint connecting the tie rod end to an intermediate tie rod is frozen, great effort must be applied in equal and opposite directions to the pipe wrench handles. This effort oftentimes results in sudden slippage of the pipe wrench teeth, resulting in injury to the mechanic's hands and/or face.